DU is an essential enzyme of nucleotide metabolism. The structure of the E. coli enzyme has been solved, but is partly disordered and the active site is not visualized. The crystal structure of FIV DU will permit design of drugs targeted at the enzyme active site, which may be effective anti-cancer agents.